


I'm Pidge

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Alteans, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Coming Out, Dysphoria, FTM, Fear, Gen, Humans, LGBT, Male pronounce for Pidge, Outer Space, Paladins, Pidge - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Pidge, Transgender, Voltron, binding, ftm pidge, pidge gunderson - Freeform, space, trans male, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pidge comes out to the paladins.





	I'm Pidge

“Hey Katie can you grab some stuff if you’re going into the lower floors”, Pidge heard Lance and Hunk ask, as they were trying to build something, that was what it looked like.

And if felt like a stab in the stomach hearing that name.

“Nah Lance don't force her, she can do it if she wanna”.

Another stab in the guts.

Being called Katie and she felt so wrong for Pidge. Why did he have to confess?  
Especially since the confession was all wrong.

Pidge was a boy, not a girl, but he just had to tell them all that stuff, just because he felt like he guilt tripped them?

Why?

He wasn't lying when he said he was a boy, he guessed his consciousness wanted him to confess because he didn't feel like a “real” boy, or something that of a similar word.

He guessed he was so scared for how the would react if the found out he was a boy with weird parts, and thought it was better to come out as Katie, because more people would accept that story and not be mean.

But well, there were no transphobes in his friend group, or atleast he hoped so. But being used to Earth made him so scared.

His friends here on the castle of lions couldn't be that bad right?

Not as bad as those horror stories on the news about anti LGBT+ organizations.

No they just couldn't be.

He felt a large lump start the grow inside of his stomach, and got a harder time to breathe.  
He adjusted his binder that was under his hoodie (he had never stopped wearing it even after “coming out” as Katie), to try to see if that was the problem.

He thought back at when he had cut his hair and gotten his binder, and been called Pidge and he. It had felt like he was free for the first time in a long time.  
He had been himself.  
And all good feeling that had made him feel.

Nope, even when he thought back to those nice times, he still couldn't breathe, which confirmed it to be from the stress and confusion, what else could it be?

And all the anxiety, he had thought going around trying to pass as a cis boy was bad enough, now that everyone thought he was a girl and saw him as one, it was way worse.  
So much worse.

He wish he could turn the table, be called Pidge and he again, like nothing had happened.

But did he have the guts to tell them?

He gulped.

He guessed he didn't have a choice if he wanted to feel as happy as possible, so he gave himself a mental nod as he continued to walk through the spacious corridors, thinking about future reactions and how that might affect the team.

“Hey Katie, how’s it going?”, Pidge heard Allura ask as he saw her approach from the other end of the corridor.  
He closed his eyes and slowly began breathing before he answered.

This was his chance.

“I'm good, but I need to tell you and the others a thing”.

“Oh? What is it?”.

“Well, I wanna get the entire crown here first, because I'm kinda nervous to talk about this”.

“Okay, let's get them right away, if that’s okay with you of course”.

“Yeah that’d be nice”. Better to get it over with fast, because this anxiety was killing him, he swore if he heard himself get called Katie one more time today then he felt like he would punch the wall so hard so it’d actually make a hole, even with his noodle arms.

“BOYS! CORAN! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!”, he heard Allura scream, which was followed by the sounds of running footsteps, Shiro was the first to approach.

“Allura, what's up?”.

“Just get over here first”, Pidge said, looking down at the floor. Okay it would happen, no backing out.  
Just a minute later everyone on the ship was present.

“So what's up?”, Lance asked. “Anything to do with the lions?”.

“Actually no, it was Katie who wanted to gather you all here”.

A stab again, he hated that name.

“Is there anything important Katie?”, Hunk asked, and he just took a deep breath, before whispering;

“Don't call me Katie…”.

“What did you say?”.

“I said… DON’T CALL ME KATIE!”.

Okay there it was.

“I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, I only told you the Katie thing because I thought you would accept me better if I came out as a girl who went undercover as a boy than you later finding out I'm a boy with the wrong parts. But it feels so wrong to pretend to be Katie, I’m Pidge, I’m a boy, it felt so right being called Pidge before this and I felt free and then being called Katie, it just feels like a stab. So there you have it, I’m trans okay, I’m a boy even though I said weird things earlier”.

There it was, the bomb was dropped, and tears were running down his cheeks, hitting the white metal surface of a floor.

Soon they would start questioning, he knew it.

But instead of weird questions, he felt, a hug, and as he looked up, he saw that it was Allura who was hugging him, before Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Coran also joined it.

“Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?”, Allura asked. “Of course we wouldn't call you a girl if we knew it would make you uncomfortable”.

“Yeah Pidge, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable, if you're happy of course we’ll calm you Pidge and he. You’re not less of a boy than any of us, no matter your parts”, Shiro said.

“Yeah lil man, you’re Pidge, your gender has nothing to do with you. You’re part of our family, and you’ll always be the same goofy but sassy lil bastard you are”, Lance said.

“I’m with Lance and Shiro, I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable while we thought you were a girl”, Keith then said.

“You’re serious?”.

“Of course Pidge, you’re one of the guys, and nothing can change that. You’re like our brother”, Hunk said.

“Okay everyone, let's go and get Pidge a new upgrade, that Earth binder may not be so suited for combat and prolonged use, we can make an altean one for him”, Coran said. “I just need your measurements and then you’ll get a garb that never hurts your skin no matter how long you have it on, and it won't be in the way during combat”.

Oh god this wasn't happening.

More tears rolled down his face.

“Thanks guys, and that’d be amazing Coran. Could I get it in green?”.

“Of course young man”.

“You don't know how good it feels to hear that”, he said, giving his friends a smile.

He was Pidge, Pidge Holt, paladin of the green lion, and a boy.

He was a proud boy.


End file.
